Behind Closed Doors
by flecksofpoppy
Summary: Tseng makes Reno an interesting proposition. Threesome fic. Hints of established Rufus/Tseng; Reno's POV. HARD M. Reno/Rufus/Tseng.


Welcome to smut mountain. If you have come to scale the highest smut peaks, you have come to the right place. You need no other gear than this fic.

Threesome. Hints of established Tseng/Rufus (now with angst!). Written from Reno's POV. Set between Final Fantasy 7 and Advent Children. And yes, I really did title it "Behind Closed Doors." My apologies. Working title: "Everybody gets fucked."

Please watch your step on smut mountain. The foothills are full of angst.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Closed Doors<strong>

Tseng had found him outside, lying in the sun. It was a quiet day, and although it was common knowledge Reno did not like "nature," he did like the sun. Occasionally he could be found sprawled out on the roof of Healen with his eyes shut. He'd curl up next to his electromag rod like a cat around a favorite toy. Reno had obviously not grown up taking family vacations to Costa del Sol.

Sunglasses flicked back, eyes adjusting to the bright light and focusing on Tseng's face. "Yeah, boss?"

"I have something to discuss with you."

Interest, piqued. Head lifted like a cat that had heard the sound of buzzing in a nearby window, ready to investigate.

"What's up? Need me somewhere?"

"No," Tseng had replied, his demeanor as remote and as blue as the sky that Reno could only ever admire from a distance.

"I was asked to convey a message." Tseng replied cryptically, and he smiled slightly, the glassy look of a snake curling into itself. "It is an indulgent pastime to sit in the sun and wait for the heat to bend," he said as he himself bent forward slowly. "And when the heat bends, it can be delightful."

Reno jumped as Tseng unexpectedly ran a thumb right along the edge of his hip, over the fabric of his suit, and then drew away. He shivered in his Director's shadow, and his hips gave him away as they shifted toward Tseng's hand like a plant toward a light source.

"There are better places to relax than this," he said, watching the movements of Reno's body with a satisfied expression. "If those types of places and...activities interest you, then I think you'll enjoy yourself." His hand dropped back to his side.

Reno blinked, then had the dignity to look at him skeptically. He wasn't a cautious person by nature, but he _was _self-preserving. Especially when it came to Tseng.

"If you mean what I think you mean... Are you serious, or are you fucking with me?" His eyebrows were raised. "Because if you're serious..."

"The President is far more serious than I," he replied coolly, giving Reno a meaningful look. "Don't misunderstand," he had the beginnings of another smile on his face. "I am by no means..._opposed_."

He let his gaze wander openly over Reno's body, down from the messy red hair to the rumpled suit, all the way down to his scuffed, worn-out black boots. The eyes were so heavy, Reno could practically feel the fabric being crushed under insistent fingertips.

"Not opposed at all," Tseng repeated, folding his hands behind his back.

Reno wasn't normally one to question a sexual offer - especially not when he could get two for the price of one - but this was Tseng...and apparently Rufus. One of Reno's only rules in life: don't fuck where you eat.

"Perhaps you deserve at least a basic explanation," Tseng continued, watching Reno's face carefully, seeing the hesitation. "Before you make your decision."

His look was oblique, but his words were not. Typical Tseng.

"When I am asked to arrange something, whether it be for a bodyguard at a social event or the elimination of a problem, I take it quite seriously."

Reno just nodded. He certainly knew that much to be true.

Neither Tseng's gaze nor voice wavered, but Reno could see tension in his jaw. "And time is of the essence," he said, and cleared his throat. "Therefore, if all parties are affable- "

"When?" Reno interrupted. He had a lecherous smirk on his face now.

"As soon as possible."

"I'm not doing anything today, unless my boss calls me into work."

"One hour," Tseng replied. "You know where to go."

"Sure do." And Reno was already up, turning on his heel and walking away.

* * *

><p>The sound of Reno's footsteps were surreal to him as he crossed Healen. He must have been striding purposefully, because when he passed Elena, she gave him a look of consternation. Reno didn't stride anywhere unless there was trouble.<p>

"Everything okay?" she asked, and didn't offer him that awkward half-smile she would have a few years before, the nervous rookie one that he hated.

"Yup," he replied, "just goin' to talk to the boss. Got myself a vacation I'm planning."

Elena raised an eyebrow; she didn't comment further.

"Where are you headed?" Rude asked him as they passed each other in the hallway.

"Going to fuck Rufus Shinra," he smirked, shifted his weight from heels to the balls of his feet.

Rude snorted and Reno could tell he was rolling his eyes behind the sunglasses. "Do me a favor and clean up that gun you borrowed from me."

"Sure thing, partner."

He could feel Rude's eyes following him as he walked away. Oh well. Rude wouldn't say shit; never had, never would, wouldn't think anything different of him.

He kept walking and left them behind.

When he reached his final destination, he just stopped for a moment and stood in place. Knocking on doors was never his favorite thing to do; breaking them down was much more comfortable. But he knocked on this one.

Tseng opened it and faced him with a calm expression. For a moment, Reno wondered if the previous conversation had even happened. Maybe he had dreamt it. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, but then saw Rufus lying on the bed behind Tseng. He wasn't wearing any clothes. Nope. This was real. He didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

"Yeah," he said casually, walking through the door past Tseng uninvited, who closed it with a quiet click. "Okay. Here I am."

Tseng walked back to stand against the wall next to the bed, hands behind his back as if Rufus were about to take a meeting. He and Reno stared at each other, and Rufus didn't look at either of them. Reno darted his eyes from Tseng, suited up and neatly knotted tie, to Rufus, who finally looked up to meet his eyes lazily, as if to say, _Oh, you're here then?_

"So," he drawled, shifting his hips and grinning. "That's how it is? This some kinda test or something?"

No answer. He made sure to keep his gaze above Rufus's waist, at least until they got on to other matters. Reno was used to scars and their secrets, and he knew he didn't like to have his scrutinized. At least not in the cool air of a room unheated by sex.

He sauntered toward the bed and sat down on the edge, eyeing both of them, and shrugged his jacket off. It crumpled on the mattress behind him and he shoved it away, then snapped his goggles off. Those he carefully put to the side; he hadn't come armed, so he didn't have to unhitch any artillery from his belt or tuck away his e-mag rod. Didn't have to take anything out of his pockets or double-check for explosives. That was a nice change when you decided to fuck the boss.

_Bosses, _his mind helpfully supplied.

Rufus had a way of leveling people with disinterest; he could color an entire conversation with one look and keep people fighting over his attention. Reno had never been faced with the look, and now that he was, he met it head on, and they just stared at each other. Reno had known the President long enough that certain tactics didn't work on him, though. Rufus liked to test people; it was probably his version of foreplay.

Besides, these were different rules, if there were rules at all. Reno was taking advantage of it, and he was doing it now. Fuck it. The world was too far gone to care anymore, if the opportunity was offered.

He broke the stare with Rufus; instead, he turned to Tseng and smiled.

"Hey boss," he said with a presumptuous grin in his voice. He stood up and got close to Tseng, closer than he'd ever been in the other man's personal space, but didn't touch him. "That tie looks pretty tight."

He reached across and flicked his fingertip along Tseng's jawline (tension gone), then skimmed down his neck to the collar of his shirt. He used two fingers to nimbly loosen the tight knot it was done up in, and Tseng lifted his head a little. Reno felt the swallow, the pulse for a single moment beating in his neck, and then the breath was knocked from him as Tseng seized his body and reversed their positions. It was like a swift firewind ripping into him as he was slammed against the wall, and he felt two strong hands grip his waist. Reno hissed out a sharp breath.

"Fuck," he rasped, Tseng's hand working at his belt that was crushed between them. "_Finally_."

Reno wrapped his arms around the other man and pushed his hips forward, breathing heavily. The wall knocked his head a few times as Tseng pushed back; then a hand was behind his skull, cushioning the blows, and he rubbed his cock against Reno's.

"Yes," he echoed his words, still calm, but there was a raw edge. "Finally."

Tseng ran a hand through his hair and Reno smirked at him. "Fetish?"

"Hardly," came the response, but the hand stayed there. Tseng slid Reno's belt out of the loops, dropped it, unzipped his pants, and then bodily shoved him onto the bed at Rufus's feet. When he turned, the first thing he saw was the end of burns and the beginnings of stigma. Not too far in, not contagious, _not_his concern. Then he slid his gaze up over Rufus's shins to his hips (a little too sharp, too lean) and then his face. Clear blue eyes, blond hair, a deceptively sympathetic face with softer features than he ought to have. Reno could definitely work with this.

He crawled closer to Rufus on his hands and knees, lowered his head slowly and bit his inner thigh, breathed for a moment against the skin hotly.

"This your idea?" he asked. Insubordinate didn't quite cover it.

Rufus just looked at him with a detached stare, and then a slight smile appeared on his face, an expression that communicated nothing. "That's correct," he replied.

"Good idea," he mumbled against the pale skin, still unmarked, and ran his tongue along it, right up to the juncture of thigh and cock, but didn't go any further. He was rewarded with the light brush of fingers against the back of his neck.

He could feel Tseng's weight settle behind him, and he let his body snake up Rufus's carefully and licked at his neck; this time the brush of fingers became a firmer touch on his shoulders as Rufus drew him in closer.

Tseng was more insistent now, and he reached around Reno's body to start to unbutton his shirt. The fingers were quick, and once the fabric hung open, Reno moaned as he felt warm fingertips pinch at his nipples.

Reno pushed his mouth against Rufus's skin as Tseng touched him, then back down to slide his tongue around the curvature of ribs. In the back of his mind, he marveled for a moment. He had never been this close to Rufus before. He could feel a hand in his hair, and he had a sudden nervous need to get out of his clothes.

He rolled his shoulders back and waited; Tseng obliged and pulled the shirt off, down his arms and then it was gone. He sighed, flexing his arms and back, then bent forward again. He knew that he didn't have to worry about being scrutinized, didn't have to field questions about his roughed up skin. He _already _knew what was there, without looking, on himself and on them - Rufus's burns and the dark stains just coming to the surface, the twist of healed tissue right in the middle of Tseng's chest, his own array of marks. That's what they were - the marks that history had left on them. But right now, he was too busy looking at Rufus's hard cock to pay it much mind.

He took control, even under the hypnotic, sure touch of Tseng's hands, and finally took Rufus's cock in his mouth. He was rewarded with a harsh breath. He bent further, and in one smooth motion, hooked Rufus's knees over his shoulders and lifted him so that his body was almost vertical; his cock never left Reno's mouth, and he gave a few good bobs of his head.

The cry he got was worth more than the best thing he had ever heard. He let him thrust a few times, then jammed Rufus's cock into the back of his throat. Rufus cried out again, almost distressed, surprised, and he let him fall back onto the mattress.

When Reno's head popped back up, Rufus just eyed him warily for a moment, recomposed himself, and then gave the most predatory smile Reno had ever seen.

The look had an effect, even on _him_, and he had read through the catalog of Rufus Shinra expressions pretty thoroughly. This one was new, and it bolted like a stab of lightening straight into his cock. Reno shivered a little, bared his teeth in response, and turned it into a smile.

"Want more?" he said in a low voice, stroking Rufus's inner thigh with a thumb.

"I want your pants off," Tseng's voice came from behind him.

"So take them off," Reno responded snarkily, taking a breath to escape from the trap Rufus had him caught in with that _look_, and wriggled his hips. Reno flipped over and shimmied out of them.

"Pull," he said. Tseng did as requested without comment, and the pants were kicked off and onto the floor.

Reno laid down between Rufus's legs, back pressed to the mattress, and he pulled Tseng down on top of him.

"This what you wanted, boss?" he asked as he stroked Tseng's back that was still completely clothed. He undid the tie, slid it off and threw it onto the floor.

Unexpectedly, Rufus sat up and pulled Reno's body further up against him, hard cock pressing into his back.

Then Rufus calmly said, "Come here, Tseng."

And Tseng did as commanded without a single question, just got close to Rufus who reached out and began to unbutton his shirt from around Reno, pushed the jacket off of his shoulders.

"Reno," Rufus said, "unzip his pants and pull them off." Reno felt another shiver course through him, and did as told. Then Tseng was naked, and Reno admired the view. _Yes,_ he thought, _very nice. _Tseng was all muscle, all hard cock, all dark hair and dark eyes and intensity.

He pulled Tseng on top of him again and pressed his mouth to kiss at a shoulder in a brief, heated swipe of his mouth. He heard a hiss; he wasn't surprised. Kissing for some people was an issue. But everyone had their own version of kissing...and everyone had their own version of _kissing_. Reno knew the difference. His version of the latter was simply lying with someone for more than 30 seconds without fucking; it had been a rare occurrence in his life. Well, maybe once or twice by accident, in situations he wished had been otherwise, but not quite. Maybe once or twice, somewhere in a cold place, where there was one bed, and he wanted warmth and had _kissed _someone that he wasn't supposed to.

But right then, two warm bodies were there, and Tseng was insistently biting as his neck and chest, which was more than enough of a distraction from thinking about the past.

He hadn't expected Rufus to be warm. In fact, he had spent the hour he was allocated preparing himself for the distinct possibility that Rufus's skin would be ice cold, that he would be some inhuman, otherworldly creature. But his cock was definitely hot against Reno's back as Tseng ground up against both of them.

He twisted himself around, still in between them, and got onto his hands and knees. Tseng made room, then repositioned himself immediately and rolled his hips. Reno knew this was going to end more quickly than it was supposed to if he didn't distract himself from Tseng, so he bent back toward Rufus.

He could hear the sharp rush of breath behind him as he took Rufus's cock back into his mouth and bobbed his head forward. Then he shivered as he felt Tseng's fingers, slick suddenly (he thought he had heard a snap of something), pushing into him. He wished he could see it happening, but since he couldn't, he just lifted his ass higher into the air, pressed his chest against the bed, and let Rufus thrust into his mouth without restraint.

He could feel Tseng's fingers pushing forward more insistently and he tried to relax. After a few movements in and out, there was a deeper thrust, and they curled. He knew what was Tseng was looking for; when Rufus pushed his cock to the back of Reno's throat, he purposefully moaned and shifted his hips back against Tseng's hand at the same time.

Rufus let out a sound as Reno's voice vibrated through his cock. Reno began to bob his head and move his hips at the same pace, pushing them back, trying to get Tseng to move in rhythm and fuck him. The other man just torturously drew his fingers in and out, erratic and intentionally unsatisfying.

"Impatient," Tseng murmured in his understated way, but his voice was tinged with amusement.

Reno let out something between a frustrated growl and a moan as Tseng finally sped up and found what he was looking for.

When he felt Tseng's fingers hit at _exactly _the right angle, his hips jolted back far enough that Rufus's cock slid out of his mouth, and the moan became a desperate cry. Tseng kept slamming the same spot repeatedly, and Reno thought he was going to explode.

Mouth still hanging open, he felt a sharp grab at his hair, and then his head was pulled back far enough that he couldn't move it. His cock throbbed as he felt Tseng's fingers still working at him, and all he could see was the whitewashed wall behind the bed. He blinked and breathed, tasted salt.

Then Rufus was fucking his mouth in quick, short thrusts as Tseng held his head in place and Reno let out gasps every time Rufus pulled out and then plunged back in. Tseng was fucking him in earnest now, just the way that Reno had wanted, hitting the place over and over that was keeping him caught between gags and exquisite sensation. Reno felt like a telephone wire, suspended between two stable points and sizzling with electricity.

Finally Rufus relented and drew back to look at Reno's face, a satisfied smirk crossing his lips, and Tseng wrapped an arm around him from behind. He kept his fingers inside of him, still moving, and stretched Reno up to a kneeling position, pulling their bodies together so Reno's stiff cock stood out in front of them as he tried to part his legs further to keep Tseng's fingers exactly where they were.

He reached down to stroke himself, but Tseng caught his hand and twisted it behind his back. He let out a primal, desperate sound of frustration.

"Are you fucking kidd-"

"Calm down, Reno," Tseng's steady voice over his shoulder. It just made him harder.

"Tseng," Rufus's voice was smooth, at least in tone, as he languidly stroked himself. But Reno could see the flush in his cheeks, the displaced strands of blond hair. "I want to watch. Your choice what it is."

Without preamble, Tseng flipped Reno around and pushed him onto his back. He hit the soft bed in a daze, his body humming with too many sensations to keep track of, and in the few seconds of reprieve, he saw some of Tseng's dark hair fall over a shoulder as he shifted, a small detail that he didn't even notice.

Reno had never seen Tseng fail to notice anything. He realized it was because he didn't care, not right then, not about small absentminded things like displaced hair. It was the first time in all of the years he'd worked for him that Reno had ever seen Tseng completely relaxed.

He was startled out of his reverie when the man in question ended up on all fours, placed his knees on either side of Reno's head, and simply said, "Open." Then shoved his cock into Reno's mouth.

Reno almost cried out when he felt Tseng's mouth on _his _cock, hot and tight and perfect. He pushed the other man's legs further apart, growled, and pressed his index finger against his entrance. The other hand, aiming to leave bruises, tightened into a death grip around Tseng's thigh.

When Tseng moaned around his cock, Reno cried out, fighting the urge to jam his hips full force up into Tseng's mouth.

"Careful, Reno," Rufus's voice, more breathless now. "We don't want any broken jaws." He leaned forward and swatted Reno's fingers away from Tseng's ass.

Reno could _feel _the name around his cock as Rufus spread Tseng open and dipped his tongue in, kept at it until the wild motions of Tseng's hips nearly choked Reno. He didn't care though, not with the glimpse of Rufus eating out Tseng, and his own cock alive with the vibration of Tseng's moans and unintelligible words.

Then both mouth and cock were absent, and Reno was thrusting into the air desperately, his voice pushed up an extra octave as he groaned in agony for the absence of friction and heat. His cock was so hard that it ached.

"Not yet," Rufus's voice barely broke through the thick haze of disappointment. He was arching his back dramatically as if still searching for a mouth, legs spread apart and knees bent up. "You're going to wait." The words just drove him into more of a frenzy.

He managed to force out a "fuck- fuck this..._ah_," but then couldn't form any more words.

"What a lovely sight," Rufus remarked. Reno cracked an eye open to find Rufus watching him in rapt attention, stroking his own cock, Tseng panting beside him with his legs awkwardly sprawled underneath of him in a half-sitting position. His cock was swollen and wet, his face flushed. Tseng looking debauched was one of the hottest things that Reno had ever seen. He bit back another curse.

"Tseng was right," Rufus looked amused, but his hand was moving faster on his cock. "You _are _impatient."

Reno mustered the resolve to sit up, trying to breathe.

"And by the way," he added, "it's not Tseng who has the fetish." He abandoned the ministrations of his own hand, his cock blessedly hard and straining, proving to Reno that he was, in fact, human, and turned abruptly toward Tseng, who had managed to calm down somewhat.

Rufus grabbed the fall of black silky hair in his fist, and his expression softened for a moment that was so quick, Reno thought he imagined it; then he yanked Tseng's head back sharply. His neck was bent at such a dramatic angle that one more inch would have snapped it, but it was a precise grip, much like the instigator, and Rufus bit at a nipple. Tseng pushed his entire body in the direction of Rufus's mouth, and let out a hoarse, desperate cry.

"That's right, Tseng. Let me hear you," he practically purred from where his lips were pressed against Tseng's chest. Rufus started to jerk him off at the same time, and Reno could only stroke his own cock, eyes fixed on Rufus's hand.

"Reno," the self-restraint in Rufus's voice was quickly eroding. "Tell me what you want to do to Tseng."

Reno's eyes widened and he shot a quick wary look at Tseng; Tseng didn't seem overly concerned, eyes closed and mouth hanging open as he gasped in quick breaths of air.

"I want..." Reno, usually adept with words, could barely speak.

"Do you want to fuck him?" Rufus asked casually, lips curling into a smile as he turned to survey Reno. Tseng's hips were desperately jerking in tandem with Rufus's hand.

"Yes," he ground out, his hand in a painfully tight grip around his own cock. "I want to fuck him right now."

"I can assure you," Rufus stopped and Tseng bit back a short breath, "that he's wonderfully tight."

Reno moaned at the same time that Tseng did. He started to babble, the words pouring out of his mouth, much like he wanted to empty his cock anywhere he possibly could. His entire body felt like it was a bomb, being pushed outward from the flammable, ticking center.

"Fuck, I want to fuck his ass, I want to shove my dick into him and feel him twist underneath of me and _fuck_I want to see him desperate, I want to see him broken..."

Acting right then on the single clear, strategic thought that he was able to conjure in his head, almost able to feel himself pushing into Tseng's body (_so close_), he grabbed his own hair, twisted it around his hand and yanked, and shot a pointed look at Rufus.

Rufus finally lost the cool look on his face and made a small sound in the back of his throat; Reno could see his hand tighten on the grip he still had in Tseng's hair.

"...snap his head back and make him suck my cock..." More words, more red hair wrapped around his fingers and then wrist and tugging until it felt like his head was going to start bleeding, and Rufus finally looked like he might fall over the same edge that both Tseng and Reno had, lost in a world of unrestrained want and desire.

He let Tseng go, whose body collapsed bonelessly against the mattress, chest heaving and a rasp in his throat, eyes still closed, hips still thrusting weakly into the air.

Rufus kept his eyes fixed on Reno, but then bent down to Tseng, all of that intense attention turned completely against the other man's skin, as he said something into his ear, then a soft lick at the lobe. Tseng just made some affirmative noise and pushed his face against Rufus's cheek.

"Come here, Reno," Rufus said, his voice calm again. "Show me."

Reno had another surreal moment as he looked from Tseng to Rufus, paused, and then back at Tseng. His eyes were open now, and he nodded.

Reno had always considered himself to be lucky, particularly where affairs of fate and death were concerned, given his profession and the amount of time he'd managed to stay alive. "Luck" did not quite cover the feelings welling up in him at that moment as he surveyed Tseng's quivering body.

Rufus took the initiative amidst Reno's stunned stare and pushed Tseng onto his side, then leaned over and grabbed the tube that Reno had only heard before. He kept his eyes trained on Reno the entire time as he slipped some lube onto his fingers, then spread Tseng's ass open and rubbed at his entrance. Tseng pulled his knees up toward his chest, moaned in a dazed voice, and Rufus pushed the first finger in. A gasp, then after some time, another, until they were sliding in and out easily.

Reno moved closer, and he jerked when Rufus reached out and slid his hand up and down Reno's cock with the slick substance, thumb rubbing over the wet tip. Reno gasped.

Tseng was still on his side, and trying to figure out how to approach the situation was like trying to decide whether he wanted whiskey or bourbon. Problem: he knew what he liked, but they were both so damn good, and the shock of actually finding one of them nowadays was about as likely as landing on the moon. Fucking Tseng was going to be like choosing a rare liquor; he better make it count.

Apparently he was taking too long to decide, because Rufus interjected.

"He likes it from the side," and just the way he said it, the voyeuristic quality, shut down Reno's thoughts and made him take the advice.

He knelt and hooked Tseng's leg over his left shoulder, leaned in, and pushed his cock against the other man's entrance, slowly rubbing. He could feel Tseng respond with a small noise, and he nearly came right then. He was still in disbelief that the whole affair had gone this far-not in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined that _he _would be fucking _who he was _right then.

_Stop wasting time_, his mind piped in loudly, and he pushed in slowly. Then all he could think was, _Rufus was right_as Tseng's body clenched around him, hot and tight.

He lifted the other man's leg higher and pushed in more deeply, until Tseng started to rock his hips toward Reno's, and then they were rocking together. Reno didn't know what was going to explode first: his mind or his cock.

The tiny sounds that Tseng started to make shot straight through Reno's body like electricity; he felt like every nerve ending was on fire, burning and painfully bright. He reached down and started to stroke Tseng's cock, tight-fisted, enjoying the twist of movement from the strong body in which he was buried.

He could feel Rufus watching them, and he flicked his gaze to the side. When Tseng snapped his hips and started to move in sync with Reno, Rufus let out a sound, and his entire face changed. Much like Tseng, it was fascinating to watch. His eyes were unfocused and he was stroking himself in earnest now, his lower lip slightly swollen from biting Tseng (Reno could still _see _those bite marks on Tseng's chest). Rufus's other hand was somewhere behind him, and Reno knew he was fucking himself. It pushed him over the edge.

"Oh _fuck_," his voice broke and he sank his teeth into Tseng's inner thigh, adding to the collection of bite marks, and came hard, lurching his hips forward as the orgasm tore through him. He had felt the light and heat of real explosions, and he could say, and would later on, that this was of the same magnitude, if not better. Reno liked his thrills; nearly being blown up and seeing a hot plume of fire and smoke rising from a building had its perks, but it was nothing compared to coming inside of Tseng.

Tseng arched his back sharply, slammed his hips forward into Reno's one more time, and then followed him into the abyss with a final rattling cry. Reno slumped with the release, balanced against Tseng for just a moment, and then collapsed onto the bed. They both heaved a collective breath together. Years seemed to pass; Reno would have been perfectly fine staying there until he died, but time never slowed down, not even for men like Tseng and Rufus.

When he turned his head finally, he noticed the fan of dark hair that was so very conveniently laid out next to him. He hazarded one indulgent run of his fingers through it; it was silken, just as he had thought. Tseng let him do it without comment, then pulled away and shakily sat up. Reno allowed himself the privilege of remaining _exactly _where he was.

He kept his gaze fixed on the ceiling, trying to bring it into focus, his body feeling bruised and twisted in ways he couldn't even begin to describe, _wonderfully _sore, wonderfully sated. He had never felt anything quite like it before.

"Rufus," Tseng said. Reno blinked his fogginess away; he also had to give Tseng credit for the ability to even conjure some regular version of his normal voice. He turned his gaze lazily toward them.

Rufus had stopped jerking himself off, had obviously not come, and Tseng knelt behind him on the bed. He sat down, arms clasped around Rufus's waist from behind, and pulled him onto his lap. He grabbed Rufus's cock and rocked their hips together. Rufus let out a different type of moan, and leaned back against Tseng.

"Reno," came Tseng's voice, back in control.

"I'm on it, boss," he said. He managed to struggle up onto his knees, _crawl _over to them, and summon the strength to lift himself to face Rufus. He was about to be fucked by Rufus Shinra, face to face; so much for the audacity of stare downs.

Rufus's wet cock rubbed along his inner thigh as Reno positioned himself, and the blond man let out a harsh breath. Tseng was pinching at his nipples, rubbing his nose against his neck, then teeth, and he leaned both of them further back, holding the weight of Rufus's body against his own.

Rufus was distracted by Tseng's mouth, eyes closed, until Reno, thanking any god that might have existed that he was flexible, knelt and spread his legs. He pushed his knees on either side of Rufus into the mattress for purchase, inner thighs brushing against Rufus's sharp hips, and lowered himself gradually, adjusting to the feeling of Rufus's cock inside of him slowly.

Rufus tilted his hips as he felt the heat of Reno's body. When he pushed forward experimentally, Reno gasped.

"_Fuck_," he exhaled. He hadn't actually been in this position in a while, and he had forgotten how much he liked it.

He slowly lifted himself, feeling Rufus's slick cock slide out of him partway, then dropped back down more quickly this time. Rufus had one hand on his hip; the other was, unsurprisingly, tangled in his hair. Reno smirked.

"That why you chose me?" he asked. He could hear one of them start to give a response; this time, he picked his hips up and dropped them back down in one smooth motion, quick and practiced, and clenched around Rufus's cock. Whatever it might have been was lost in a flurry of breath and then a moan.

"Thought so," he laughed a little under his breath, and did it again.

He watched Rufus's face as it changed, as he tipped his head back against Tseng's shoulder and closed his eyes, his expression almost pained as he thrust up into Reno's body.

When Reno rose up again on his own, it was Tseng's hands that came around and slammed them back down.

"_Ah..._god damn it you're-" another arch up off of Rufus's cock and crash back down under the force of Tseng's grip "-_fuck_-getting me back for-"

"Yes," Tseng had a smirk in his voice, and it sent the the blood rushing straight to Reno's cock. He was hard again, and didn't know whether to be regretful or enthusiastic about the familiar ache that he hadn't known could be so painful until that day. He decided to be enthusiastic.

He let Rufus fuck him into the next millennium, meeting him thrust for thrust, letting the hands tug and pull at his hair, and then Rufus was coming and arching his back against Tseng so hard that Tseng almost lost his balance. He saw, _felt_, the orgasm ripple through Rufus's body, and knew right then that even otherworldly creatures had limits.

They all collapsed together and stayed that way for a few dazed moments. After a few more, Reno finally managed to pick himself up and fall backwards to sprawl on the bed again, arms splayed above his head, one leg hanging halfway off, totally unconcerned with his pose, breathing hard.

"Well," he finally said into the silence filled only with labored breathing that was finally starting to slow, "if I had known that this was part of the recruitment policy, I would've signed up with Shinra a long time ago."

He turned his head toward Tseng who still had Rufus clutched to him, winked, and added, "_Boss_." It was deliberate, and Tseng snorted. He knew, that Tseng knew, his implied meaning wouldn't extend beyond the room, beyond the closed door once it opened.

"You were an excellent choice, Reno," Rufus finally said. His voice was already regaining its regular, smooth timbre. Then Reno realized that Rufus was staring at his hard cock when he turned his head to look at him. "The least I can do is...re-pay the favor."

Reno's eyes widened. He never thought he'd say it, but he didn't think he could fuck or be fucked any more that day. It was perfect exactly the way it was; he'd have no shortage of source material to jerk off to at this point. Probably not for the rest of his life, he mused.

"Just watch," Rufus said. Reno's heart thumped heavily in his chest; that he could do. And he needed to get off, to alleviate the renewed throbbing in his cock that would mount to something intolerable if he were made to wait again.

Rufus was tired, that much was obvious. Reno wasn't surprised; he didn't know how sick Rufus actually was, tried not to think about it most of the time, but he could tell his body was reaching its limits.

Regardless of his words, he took a minute to lean against Tseng and catch his breath, his face unreadable. Tseng just let him sit there, and Reno used the time to catch up with his own body.

Rufus eventually moved away from Tseng's lap, shifted himself forward and stretched out, shook the stiffness from his limbs. Reno could tell Tseng was watching him carefully, a mixture of appreciation and apprehension. Too complicated for Reno to even begin to try and figure out.

Tseng reached out his hand and gently (not a word generally associated with Tseng) kneaded his thumb against Rufus's neck, then slid his palm down his spine and pulled him closer. Rufus wrapped his legs around Tseng from the front this time, so they were face to face, and rocked forward. Reno began to stroke himself as he watched them, particularly enjoying the sound of rushed breath from Tseng when Rufus moved against him.

Tseng tucked his legs underneath of himself to kneel, then gripped the backs of Rufus's thighs to bodily haul him closer. Rufus responded in kind, grabbed the other man's shoulders and tightened his legs around Tseng's waist. Reno could see his arms shake from the exertion, but if anyone could, and _would_, ignore illness as though it were an unwanted suitor, unworthy of his time, it was Rufus Shinra.

Reno knew Tseng must have felt the tremble too, but he didn't show it. He didn't help him to cling, didn't acknowledge the bodily weakness Rufus was exhibiting. Instead, he gripped Rufus's ass and pulled his hips forward; Rufus's cock, hard again, slapped wetly against Tseng's skin. He tilted his head back and moaned, unrestrained, blond hair flying every which way, and of all the expressions that Reno had seen Rufus wear over the years, this one was completely different. It wasn't much of an expression at all; it was just his face.

Reno felt like an interloper and almost dropped his gaze.

"Fuck me," Rufus said simply, and Tseng groaned.

Reno knew that they had forgotten he was there, but he had a clear view of Tseng, and seeing the other man come again was something he would happily stick around for. When he looked at him right then though, Reno realized that he had never seen Tseng look so indecisive as when Rufus uttered the command. Or was it a request?

Rufus didn't wait for an answer, just pulled himself up in a great (possibly final) show of strength, and positioned himself against Tseng's cock that was also hard again. It was a precise action that spoke of history between two people, smooth and slow and confident; it was a move that was pure Rufus-a prediction that he already knew to be correct, of how Tseng's body would bend, how much weight his limbs could bear.

But the way that they both gasped when he lowered himself did not: Tseng's hips tilting up and one hand falling to the small of Rufus's back, clutching erratically; Rufus's eyes fluttering shut as he balanced himself on Tseng's shoulders, leaned back and drove Tseng's cock deeper.

Tseng had his eyes closed too, concentrated, a strand of dark hair stuck against his forehead. When their hips began to move together, and Tseng was thrusting up into Rufus, Reno heard the name he was sure he had _felt _before. It came out as a slow, breathless sound, almost painful.

Rufus leaned forward when he heard his name, biting at Tseng and leaving more teeth marks along his collarbone; bites turned into the pressing of a mouth against skin-shoulders and neck and face, anything he could reach.

Anyone else would have called it kissing; Reno knew better. So when Tseng leaned forward and kissed Rufus-_kissed_, second category-Reno looked away. The sun had bent its rays as far as it could, and now, it was getting to be too dusky to see the light anymore. It was almost time to go back to the other side of that door; he was ready.

He focused all of his energy into his own hand, thought about the way Tseng had looked just a short time before when Reno had come inside of him, and doubled over as the orgasm hit him easily.

He allowed the President of the ruined Shinra General Electric Company and the Director of the Turks to sigh together, in their own private place on the other side of Reno's closed eyes, and then come. He unmade the memory of the sounds as they arrived; they hurt in ways that he couldn't articulate and seared him in places that he didn't know he still had.

When he opened his eyes, Rufus had slid down to the mattress again and Tseng was next to him. Rufus looked tired, more tired than Reno had ever seen him.

Without so much as a word, Reno stretched a little, cracked his back, and then stood up to look for his pants. Slid them on, zipped them up, found his shirt even, and took his jacket from Tseng's waiting hand.

He gave both of them a suggestive grin. "Thanks for the memories."

Tseng just raised an eyebrow; Rufus's eyes were so heavy lidded that he didn't even respond, and Reno faltered. But after a moment, a self-possessed, controlled voice cut through the suffocating fatigue.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself," he said, and although he was struggling to make it slide out in that typical, smooth tone, he managed it, and it did. "I certainly did. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

It was then that Reno knew: Rufus's voice would _always _cut through when it needed to, until the day he died. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

He also knew that Rufus was about to collapse from the way that Tseng's hands were tensely resting at his back, holding him up, and he turned away. He could hear the slow, guided slide of a body onto the mattress, quiet breath that was quickly evening out into the sounds of an exhausted sleep, then Tseng's movements as he stood up.

Tseng and Reno headed toward the door without a single glance back at Rufus. And there they were, superior and subordinate again.

"Maybe I'll join you out there one day," Tseng's voice surprised Reno as he handed him back his goggles. "In the sun."

Reno laughed a little, humorless. "I just do it to remind me that the world's still out there," he said, more serious than he usually was. And for a moment, he just looked at Tseng, really _looked_. He knew that old intensity in Tseng's eyes like he knew the back of his hand. But it was tired, and it was fading, just a little.

It scared Reno more than anything he had ever seen.

"We're not going to let him die," he finally said quietly, fiercely, and Tseng's eyes darkened. Too personal, too close to home, but Reno wasn't dissuaded.

"Because we're Turks," Reno's voice was all grit and stone, "and we get the job done. We're gonna figure this fucking Geostigma bullshit out."

That earned a moment of stillness, then a lightness about Tseng's face. They looked at each other for a small eternity, and when Tseng let out all of the tension he'd been holding in, Reno did too. He just leaned against the door frame as he snapped his goggles back into place, slouching, and then jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Loyalty," Tseng said, straightening his hair, "is your best quality, Reno."

"I thought my best quality was my-"

"Don't push it." Warning tone, but still amused.

"See ya, boss."

Reno grinned as he walked away, just a little, and the door clicked shut behind him.


End file.
